


The Proposal

by Sangerin



Category: Blackadder
Genre: Blackadder IV - Freeform, Community: 12_christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the quivering moustache that did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

'Darling, I want you to marry me!' said General Melchett.

George looked around, but Captain Darling was not there.

'I want to build a nest,' General Melchett continued, 'for each of your ten wonderful toes.'

'Oh, General,' said George, keeping his voice high and light.

'Call me Cecil,' said the General, but that was too much to ask, even if the General were a cousin of some indeterminate sort.

'Make me the happiest man alive, dear Georgina,' said the General, his eyes filling with tears, his moustache quivering.

It was the quivering moustache that did it. 

Quietly, George replied, 'Yes.'


End file.
